And So I'll Watch
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: [Auron centric] Auron reflects while talking to Tidus before the final battle. [gen]


**And So I'll Watch**  
_(an Auron centric drabble)_

You've surprised me. Don't look at me like that. Do you mean to tell me that you've known me this long and still think I would lie to you? I thought so. No my friend, you really have surprised -- and it's not just how strong you've become, but how well you've emotionally grown as well. Don't. Stop saying that I don't know what I'm talking about, and for the record, I am not an 'old timer'. This will be our final conversation, for I am not long for this world, so listen to me and listen well, would you? Do me an honor and humor this old man just one last time.

I remember when I met your father, Jecht. My first impression? He was an arrogant drunkard who had drunk one too many bottles of beer. After all, what fool would insist on coming from Zanarkand, the most revered of all our cities? I distrusted the man, and I was against his joining our party from the start. My lord, Braska, had another opinion though, and since his opinion out ruled my own, Jecht accompanied us. I still laugh a little when I think of our travels. We were the most bickering set of men that anyone had ever seen. Jecht was so set in his ways that I wanted to strangle him. But he managed to earn my respect. Not through an act of courage or putting his life in danger, for we were guardians and that was our duty. It was because of you that he earned my respect. During our travels, he would always mention you. I remember when we first saw the Moonflow. Do you know what he said? It was more to himself than anyone, but he would always say, "I wish the runt back home could see this." You were always the first and last thing on his mind; whether you choose to believe it or not is your choice.

Time passed as it must, and we became like brothers, each willing to lay down his life for the other. I remember how I felt when I found out the truth behind the Final Summoning. I was not losing one brother, but two. I remember how Jecht had been so firm in his decision for me to find a way to find and watch over you. It was his last words to me as he and Braska followed the Lady Yunalesca to the ritual room, leaving me alone to grieve my soon-to-be losses and figure out how to fill his last request. I don't think it really hit me how much it would hurt to lose them both until after the Calm had come. I returned to Zanarkand, and there in the fayth chamber, she stood waiting -- the cause of my loneliness. I remember raising my sword in a mixture of feelings -- anger, loneliness, revenge, hatred, bitterness, and confusion. Didn't she know that I had lost the only family I had? Didn't she know? _Didn't she?_

Those were my last thoughts as she struck me down, as easily as one swatting a fly would. I was no match for her, and I knew it. I waited there for what felt like an eternity, watching her, wondering when she would strike the final blow. But she didn't. She looked at me, and for a moment, I saw in her eyes all the things I had been feeling. She knew what it was like to lose family. She had lost two; hadn't she lost both her father and her beloved husband. She knew loneliness; hadn't she been alone for a thousand years waiting in Zanarkand for the next summoner to prove their strength and resolution and earn the Final Summoning? She knew revenge and hatred, for hadn't her father turned into Sin out of hatred for Beveille and caused her people distress? And hadn't she been the first one to bring the Calm? She knew bitterness, too, because a thousand years of loneliness can make even the warmest smile turn cold. And I think, perhaps, as she stood there, looking down upon my miserable, poor, broken and defeated body laying there in a pool of blood, she felt confusion, too. Confused as to why I had returned and attacked -- shouldn't I be _happy_ Sin was gone? She stood there, looking at me, and I realized that she too knew all of these things, but she had a duty to fulfill and promises to keep. I also had them, and I found the strength to crawl to the base of Mount Gagazet, and it was there I found Kimahri. I instructed him to find little Lady Yuna and take her to Besaid. You were the only promise left to worry about, the only duty left to perform. You were in my last thoughts as I died. Humph, imagine that. You were on the minds of two dying men; how does that make you feel?

Don't answer it. We both know what happened to me. I died and rode Sin to your Zanarkand. I found you and watched as you grew up into a fine blitz ball player, and a little emotional copy of your father. Hey now! Stop throwing things at me! You were like Jecht, so calm down and just accept it. You had his same arrogance. You thought you were invincible. Blitz ball became your passion, and you were exceptionally well at it. If Jecht could have seen you play, he would have been proud. I know I was. I remember your first practice, too. I was there, watching, as that brown haired kid, who just happened to be two times your size, threw a blitz ball directly at your face. Your reflexes, another thing you shared with Jecht, saved you from a broken nose and some missing teeth, but the broken arm you got as a result put you on the bench for a few games. I remember you whining and crying about how 'life was so unfair" and "he meant to do it on purpose!" You never failed to make this old man laugh. I was there, watching as you played your first game and scored the winning shot. The score was what? 5-3? I never told you, but you performed excellently. I was proud of you that night, too.

Your mother died when you were thirteen, and I can remember finding you on the dock, humming the Hymn as you stared at the sun. There were no tears in your eyes, but your voice held plenty of them. You told me she had gone to be with your father now, and that was okay because you didn't need either of them. I asked you why you had not cried, and the response you gave me? "Because he would say I'm being a crybaby." I scoffed and told you that crying at your mother's funeral was an exception. Tears released are payment for the dead. As soon as those words were out of my mouth, the dam broke, and you cried as you rocked back and forth. I watched in agony, for I knew the same pain you were going through, and I knew that no comfort could be given to ease it. You cried and cried until the day finally gave way to the night; you had curled yourself into a little ball and fallen asleep, but the tears were still falling even while you were off in the safety of dreams. I carried into the house and put you in your bed, and I watched you throughout the night, afraid you would wake up and cry out for your mother. You whimpered a little, but that hushed when I began to hum the Hymn. The next morning, I left as you began to wake up. You never brought that night up, and I never mentioned it. I just watched as you embraced blitz ball tighter, and you began to push everyone away because you were afraid to lose them. Even me.

Finally, Sin came to your Zanarkand, and you arrived in Besaid and became Lady Yuna's guardian. We met up again in Luca, and I've watched you grow into not only an exceptional warrior, but a headstrong and determined young man. Your father would be proud of you. He'd be proud that 'the runt back home' grew up into a great Blitzer, and a good man. I'm proud of you, too. I know I've said it already, but I'm proud of who you've become. You're determined to save Lady Yuna and your father by defeating Sin, and you mean to do it for good, too. You've disregarded the teachings and have chosen to do it your way. You've got courage -- more than I had when I was alive and fighting with Braska. Perhaps if I had your strength and resolve, both Jecht and Braska would be alive and I wouldn't be a mass of pyreflies and memories. Or maybe I would. Who's to say but fate? And I believe I've tempted that mistress enough.

We're here. It's the final battle. Have you everything you need? Potions? Elixirs? Phoenix downs? No? Then go buy some; you know you can't expect to win on faith and hope alone. I'll be sitting this one out. Why? It's your fight, not mine. You're the one who wants to save Lady Yuna and defeat Sin. It's your father and your burden to bear. Besides, don't you want to show Jecht how strong you've be come? Show your father that you're not just that 'runt back home.' Wait, before you go, I've got one more thing to say. You're the son I never got the chance to have, and you've already made me so proud of you. Just know that while you're out there saving the world and defeating Sin. Go on now, get going! I'm going to push you out that door if you don't. There's no time for words. Hmph, you're rushing down the hall to fight. That's better. Goodbye and good luck, son. I'm getting weak now, so I'll just watch you from the shadows, like I used to do, like I still do, and like I always will do, son.

-

_**Author's notes**_: _Yay! An Auron drabble. Very OOC, but meh. It's a parental story! Woo! Don't you just love those? Seriously, though, I can't be the only one who saw kind of a parental bond between Tidus and Auron? Can I? Didn't think so. The ending was icky, I know. My apologies, but I couldn't really think of how to end it. This will probably be re-edited sometime in the near future. For my first FFX story, I think it's alright, though. See that review button? It wants you to __**click it**__. :D_


End file.
